The Art of Anarchy
by Emily-Epic
Summary: Emily Vallen, a starving artist, has just been discovered by Harvey Dent. He has arranged for her to exhibit her art work in the most pristige gallerys in Gotham...JokerXOC in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Dark Knight, Harvey Dent, The Joker or any other DC comic references. But, Emily Vallen and Twilight the cat are all mine. Thanks!**

The art of Anarchy

Chapter 1:

The Artist

Every where I went there were posters; posters advertising an art exhibit. I smiled. My dream had finally come true. The posters were about my art, my exhibit. I had finally made it to the big time, thanks to Harvey Dent. He discovered me. If it were not for him I would still be working for the Gotham Times writing up articles. I hated that job.

The sun started to set as I made my way back to my apartment. I fidgeted with my keys in my purse before finally grabbing them. I opened the door; my make-shift apartment/art studio was still a mess. As soon as I slammed the door with my foot my little black cat, who I had named "Twilight", greeted me with a warm purr. His gold eyes lit up as soon as he saw me. I loved that cat. "Hey, I thought you were going to clean the place up for me today." I said to him jokingly. He looked at me with his rounded eyes like he always does when he thought he was in trouble. "Well, never mind." I added, smiling while scratching his cheek. I threw down my purse on the sofa and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the bath tub. That is exactly what I need to relax and get focused for tomorrow.

While I was waiting for the tub to fill, I began picking out a dress for tomorrow. I dug through my closet. "Bah! I have nothing to wear!" I grumbled. Twilight hopped up on my bed and meowed. I turned to him to see what the matter was. As he began to move I heard plastic being crumpled. It was a dress covered in a plastic sleeve. It was my dress I had bought for the certain occasion. I had forgotten all about it. "You clever little thing, you!" I praised him, "I had forgotten all about this!" For the past month I had been crashing on the couch because it was closest to my canvases, just in case I had a "spur of the moment" idea for a painting. I had utterly forgotten that I had bought the dress right after Harvey had told me he would put my art on exhibit in the most prestige gallery in the city.

The dress was short, but not too short, and a bit full at the bottom. It was my favorite color, purple. It had a very intricate design, none like I had seen before. I guess that's what drew me to it. The dress was a purple satin and tulle cocktail dress, had a straight neckline, and spaghetti straps. The bodice had a shiny black lurex lace overlay and a black satin ribbon that tied at the waist. The satin skirt had a pleated tulle overlay and attractive scalloped edge lace detail. I loved it!

I slipped off my clothes and tried it on. I walked to the mirror and took a look at myself. I have always been a bit self-conscious. I was slender; I guess that's a perk. My skin was a hue of pale white, my eyes were that of a deep green, and my cheeks brushed a light pink. Then there was my hair. I've always loved eclectic hair styles and surely I had one. My hair was tinted a warm brown with chunks of blonde highlights. They looked pretty good with my hair style, if I do say so myself. My hair was asymmetrical on one side and on the other was a pixie cut. It worked well with my side swept bangs. My hair was very chunky and eccentric, just the way I liked it.

"Twilight, Does this dress make me look fat?" I turned to ask, but he was sound asleep. I grinned at the sight of him. I looked to the side of him. He was sleeping in a shoe box. Funny, he never slept in that shoe box before. Then my eyes trailed to the left of him. There in the floor laid my new heels surrounded by shredded paper. He had already taken the shoes out of the box and destroyed the paper they were wrapped in. I sighed, "Another mess for me to clean up." I made my final criticisms to myself in the mirror. I took off the dress and hung it in the closet.

I dashed to the bathroom. I had forgotten that I still had my bathwater running. "Oh, thank God!" I sighed in relief. My water had not run over. I was bad about forgetting to turn it off before doing something else. I grabbed some panties, a towel, and an old oversized shirt and proceeded to immerse myself in the hot bath water. My mind wandered on every subject; "I wonder who will be there tomorrow?" "Is it possible to sleep with your eyes open?" "I hope Harvey is bringing wine." My thoughts raced as they always did. After relaxing I hopped out of the tub and headed for bed. My bed this time, not the couch. As I drifted off to sleep I wondered what tomorrow would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Dark Knight, Harvey Dent, The Joker or any other DC comic references. But, Emily Vallen and Twilight the cat are all mine. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Exhibition**

I woke early, rolled back over, shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but it was useless. My mind wondered on the worst that could happen. Today was the big day. All eyes were on me and my work. I wasn't afraid……I was terrified. I crawled out of bed around noon, still worried about tonight. Twilight greeted me with a nudge to the leg. That was his way of saying "get up and feed me." I stretched and made my way to the kitchen. I browsed in the fridge aimlessly and then the cabinets. I pulled out a can of cat food and placed it in Twilight's favorite bowl. The bowl was a light blue hue and had the word "stud" printed across its circumference. It always made me smile. As Twilight chowed down, I readied my paintings, placing each one carefully in a large black portfolio one at a time.

I had a lot of things to do to prepare for tonight. I slipped off my pajamas, put on some casual attire, grabbed my portfolio and purse, and headed out the door. "I'll be back in a few, little man." I bid to Twilight. He was oblivious to everything, he was still eating.

I headed to my kiwi green Honda element. I unlocked the doors and hopped in. I turned the key in the ignition. I had a few errands to run before dropping off my painting at the gallery. First I had to run to the bank. I've always hated the bank, long lines and older people working the desks. It always took so long, even for the smallest withdraw. I continued to drive, I was almost there. I pulled in to a parking spot on next to the bank, turned off my car and headed in. "Woe is me." I mumbled. I was never too happy about going to the bank.

I stumbled up the marble steps, through the revolving door, and took my place in line. About ten minutes had passed and it seems like the line hadn't moved at all. Suddenly three men in clown masks barge into the bank with guns and other weapons of mayhem. "Oh God!" I began to panic, "Just stay calm, and be brave." I regained my composure. "Ok, Hands up, heads down!" one of the men in the clown mask demanded. Of course I did what he said…..for now at least.

Rage began to build in me. I had never felt this way before. As shots fired, the two men in clown masks were dead and only one remained. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, a pair of grey slacks, and a matching blazer. His mask was different from the rest, it was frowning. "Th-ank you, ladies and gen-tlemen, for being so, uh, submissive." said the last man in a clown mask. He wasn't going to get away with this, not on my watch. I wanted my money back. I stood up and walked towards the man. I was infuriated. "What makes you think you can just take all the money in this bank?!?!?" I yelled, "What kind of moron are you?" He took off his mask. I felt a milky white paleness creep over me and my cheeks turn five shades of red. I was terrified.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea." I thought to myself. This was the first time I had seen the Joker, apart from all the news flashes. To tell you the truth, he was quite handsome to be a criminal. "Well, He-llo beautiful!" He said cleverly. "Aren't you a feisty one?" He reached in his pocket a pulled out a knife. "This is the end of me." I thought to myself. I wanted to run but, my legs felt like boulders. "Ya know, No one's ever stood up to me like that before….at least no one of your beauty." He licked his lips, "What's wrong? You seem ner-vous? Is it the scars?" "No," I replied "It's the fact that you're going to kill me." "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I don't want to kill you! You're too much fun!" He said manically, "I just want to know your name." I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't speak. "Not gonna talk, eh?" He reached into my purse and pulled out my wallet. He began to flip through it until he found what he was looking for, my driver's license.


End file.
